Codici nella Bibbia
I "codici nella Bibbia", noti anche come "codici nella Torah", sono parole e frasi estratti con metodi crittografici saltatori e loro raggruppamenti ed "incroci semantici" con altre parole e frasi in chiaro nel testo della Bibbia che alcune persone credono siano pieni di significato, degne di attenzione, dal momento che esisterebbero intenzionalmente in forma crittografata nel testo originale in ebraico della Torah. Questi presunti codici vennero resi famosi dal libro venduto in Italia col titolo Codice Genesi di autori Michael Drosnin ed Eliyahu Rips (titolo originale inglese: The Bible Code), che più o meno apertamente dichiarano che questi codici possono predire il futuro. Queste idee sono fortemente messe in dubbio dagli scettici e da molti gruppi religiosi. "Sequenze di lettere equidistanti Il metodo principale che presuntamente porterebbe i messaggi significativi che sono stati estratti sarebbe l'estrazione di "sequenze di lettere equidistanti", o ELS (dell'inglese Equidistant Letter Sequence). Per ottenere una ELS da un testo, bisonga scegliere un punto d'inizio (in principio, qualsiasi lettera) e saltare un certo numero di lettere, anche prescelto liberamente (ma costante) e spesso anche negativo (in sequenza all'indietro del testo). In seguito, cominciado dal punto d'inizio, si prelevano "meccanicamente" le lettere dal testo, senza poterle scartare e mantenendo costante la spaziatura di prelievo. Per esempio, se si "estraggono" le lettere in grasseto nel P'ara'g'raf'o'Sce'l'toD'a'nno'U'nEL'S - si ottiene la sequenza "P-G-O-L-A-U-S" (che essi potrebbero tradurre trasformandola in "Per-GOLA USa"). Il salto scelto è +4. Nella tecnica proposta da Rips e Drosnin gli spazi e la punteggiatura sono palesemente trascurati. Frequentemente più di un ELS relativo può apparire simultaneamente in una formazione di lettere ELS. Questa si ottiene scrivendo il testo in una griglia regolare, con esattamente lo stesso numero di lettere in ciascuna linea, ed in seguito si sceglie di tagliare un rettangolo nella griglia di lettere. Nell'esempio sottostante, parte del libro biblico della Genesi (in inglese, la versione del Re James (26:5–10) viene mostrata con 33 lettere per ogni riga. Gli ELS (tratti dal testo inglese) che codificano "BIBLE" e "CODE" vengono mostrati qui sotto. Di solito nel libro di Drosnin si mostra un rettangolo più piccolo, come quello evidenziato nella figura. In quel caso non si notano le lettere mancanti tra righe adiacenti nell'immagine, ma è essenziale che il numero di lettere mancanti sia lo stesso per ogni paio di righe adiacenti. 26:5–10 in una griglia di 33 colonne; una estrazione di lettere formanti parole che danno come risultato "Bible" e "code". Miriadi di altri intervalli numerici e la selezioni di determinate aree possono fornire ulteriori parole e loro incroci, più o meno significativi e probabili.]] Sebbene l'esempio sopra riportato sia in lingua inglese, i codici presenti nella Bibbia utilizzano soprattutto la lingua ebraica. Per ragioni religiose, molti tra gli studiosi ebrei che propugnano queste ricerche utilizzano esclusivamente la Torah ebraica (che si comprende dalla Genesi al Deuteronomio). Storia Per quanto si conosce, un rabbino spagnolo del tredicesimo secolo di nome Bachya ben Asher fu il primo che descrisse un ELS nella Bibbia. Il suo esempio di quattro lettere è legato al punto zero del Calendario ebraico. Nei secoli successivi ci furono molti tentativi di trovare ELS con diverse tecniche, ma ne sono stati trovati ben pochi esempi prima della metà del ventesimo secolo. A questo punto, molti esempi furono trovati dal rabbino slovacco Michael Ber Weissmandl e pubblicati dai suoi studenti dopo la sua morte avvenuta nel 1957. Ciononostante, la pratica rimase sconosciuta ai più fino alla fine degli anni 80, quando alcune scoperte di una scuola israeliana giunsero all'attenzione del matematico Eliyahu Rips della Università ebraica di Gerusalemme. Eliyahu Rips cominciò a studiare con il suo collaboratore di studi religiosi Doron Witztum e molti altri. Uno dei primi cercatori di messaggi nascosti nella Bibbia fu Isaac Newton, che credeva che la bibbia fosse "un crittogramma creato dall'Altissimo - un enigma di Dio di eventi passati e futuri divinamente preordinati. Questa Profezia è chiamata la Rivelazione, con rispetto alle Scritture della Verità, sulle quali al Profeta Daniele fu comandato di fare silenzio e sigillarle, fino al tempo della fine. Quando questo tempo arriverà, l' ''Agnello di Dio aprirà i sigilli''." http://www.exodus2006.com/CodesBible.htm "Esperimento dei grandi rabbini" di Rips e Witzum Elyahu Rips e Doron Witztum inventarono il sistema di estrazione di lettere a intervalli equivalenti ELS (ma l'intervallo varia in ogni "sessione") ed usarono un computer per trovare molteplici sempi di testo ebraico "nascosto" nella Torah. Attorno al 1985, decisero di eseguire un test formale che chimarono l ' esperimento dei grandi rabbini. Questo esperimento testava l'ipotesi che degli ELS per i nomi di famosi rabbini potrebbero essere trovati in vicinanza ad altri ELS per le loro date di nascita e morte, con una probabilità superiore a quella prevista dal caso matematico. La definizione di "vicino" era lievemente arbitraria e complessa, ma aprossimativamente, definirono che due ELSs erano vicini se nell'estrazione apparivano assieme in un piccolo rettangolo di lettere estrate e testo in chiaro. Da quanto è stato pubblicato nell'articolo di Statistical Science l'esperimento ebbe successo nel riscontrare parecchie sequenze che soddisfavano queste condizioni, e da alcuni matematici (pochi) sono state interpretate come un indicazione che il fenomeno fosse reale. L'esperimento dei grandi rabbini venne replicato da altri studiosi con alcune varianti ed aggiunte, che lo confermarono come esistente (anche se non come statisticamente significativo) e venne pubblicato nel 1994 nella rivista Statistical Science (che è sottoposta a revisione paritaria da parte di accreditati esperti in matematica e statistica). Anche se né l'editore, né i revisori rimasero convinti da parte di esso, non poterono trovare nulla di formalmente scorretto con esso, e dunque l'articolo venne pubblicato come la "sfida di un puzzle". Si deve far presente, che la rivista Statistical Science, non pubblica ricerche originali, ma si concentra su indagini, interviste e problemi di statistica interessanti, paragonabili a puzzle per intenditori. Dorom Witztum ed Elyahu Rips effettuarono altre ricerche di codice "nascosto" sulla Torah, in gran parte con successo, anche se non vennero pubblicate da giornali scientifici. Un altro esperimento, nel quale i nomi dei più famosi rabbini venivano fatti incrociare con i loro luoghi di nascita e di morte (invece delle date), venne condotto da Harold Gans, un impiegato della NSA degli Stati Uniti d'America http://www.aish.com/seminars/discovery/Codes/codes.htm. The Bible Code e previsioni di Drosnin Di nuovo i risultati vennero interpretati come significativi e suggestivi di un risultato non dovuto al caso. I codici nella Bibbbia divennero famosi al grande pubblico grazie al giornalista americano Michael Drosnin, che con il suo libro The Bible Code (tradotto in italiano come Codice Genesi, pubblicato in Italia nel 1997) divenne un best-seller in molti paesi. Secondo Michael Drosnin, il suo più famoso successo è stata la predizione dell'assassinio del Primo Mnistro israeliano Yitzhak Rabin, mediante i "Codici nella Bibbia". Gli scettici dichiarano che per chiunque fosse bene addentro all'atmosfera politica di quegli anni in Israele, il predire (senza alcun dettaglio addizionale) il fatto che il premier Rabin sarebbe stato assassinato non sia un fatto particolarmente eclatante, anche se drammatico. Nel 2002, Michael Drosnin pubblicò un secondo libro sullo stesso soggetto, col titolo inglese The Bible Code II. Il gruppo oltranzista giudaico Aish-HaTorah utilizza i Codici nella Bibbia nei suoi "Discovery Seminars" per convincere i giudei secolarizzati, atei o indifferenti, sulla divinità della Bibbia e per indurli a fidarsi dei loro tradizionali insegnamenti giudeo-ortodossi. L'utilizzo delle tecniche del "Codice Biblico" si è diffusa presso alcuni circoli di cristiani protestanti, specialmente negli Stati Uniti. I principali e primi propositori furono Yakov Rambsel, che un giudeo messianico, o Grant Jeffrey. Un'altra tecnica assimilabile a quelle del "Codice Biblico" viene sviluppata sin dal 1997 da Dean Coombs (anche lui cristiano). Queste persone dichiarano che le parole estratte tramite gli ELS formerebbero pittogrammi, con valenza profetica. Dagli anni 2000 in poi, la maggioranza dei libri e dei website relativi a questo argomento sono prodotti da cristiani. Critiche Obiezioni contro la validità dei codici L'obiezione principale avanzata contro i codici nella Bibbia, proposti da Drosnin è che la teoria dell'informazione non impedisce al "rumore semantico" di assumere forme che talvolta sembrano significative. Così, si spiegherebbe come strutture semantiche simili (derivate dall'estrazione saltatoria), possano essere trovate in libri diversi dalla Bibbia. Anche se la probabilità di trovare un ELS in un punto casuale di un testo, accanto ad una parola correlata in modo significativo sembra poco probabile, vi sono così tanti a possibili punti di partenza ed intervalli di salto che ci si può rendere conto come sia completamente naturale che queste frasi con significato appaiano (anche se sono totalmente casuali). Rispondendo ad una esplicita sfida fatta da Drosnin, che dichiarava che altri testi, anche vasti, come Moby Dick, non potevano nascondere ELS, il matematico australiano Brendan McKay scoprì molti arrangiamenti di lettere ELS in Moby Dick che possono essere correlati ad eventi moderni, includendo l'assassinio di Martin Luther King. Inoltre trovò un codice relativo all'assassinio di Rabin, contenente il nome e cognome dell'assassino ed il nome dell' università che frequentava, così come anche la ragione che lo indusse a commettere il crimine ("Oslo", relativo agli Accordi di Oslo del 1993).http://cs.anu.edu.au/~bdm/dilugim/moby.html Altre persone, come il fisico americano Dave Thomas, hanno trovato altri esempi in molti testi. Inoltre, Drosnin si è servito della flessibilità della lingua ebraica, riguardo all'ortografia sfruttandola a suo vantaggio, miscelando liberamente l'ebraico classico (nessuna vocale, Y e W rigorosamente consonanti) e le modalità moderne (Y e W utilizzati per indicare le vocali 'i' ed 'u'), come pure variabilità nella pronuncia di K e T, in modo di raggiungere il significato che gli serviva. Nella sua serie televisica John Safran vs God (J.S. contro Dio), il personaggio televisivo australiano John Safran, riuscì a trovare assieme a McKay riferimenti in codice agli attacchi terroristici del 11 settembre 2001 contro le "Twin Towers" di New York, nel testo di alcune canzoni del repertorio dei Vanilla Ice. Inoltre, i noti riferimenti numerici presenti nella Bibbia, come il famoso numero della bestia, non danno alcun risultato significativo quando utilizzati per decodificare la Bibbia. E non si possono ignorare le conseguenze causate da errori di trascrizione degli scribi (ad esempio, errori d'ortografia, aggiunte, cancellazioni, letture erronee e separazione di lettere), che sono sicuramente presenti, si sono tramandati nel corso dei secoli e rendono difficile credere all'esistenza di un messaggio in codice, presente ad alti intervalli di estrazione, se sono possibili così tanti errori. Difesa dei codici I proponenti dei codice rispondono dichiarando che gli insiemi di lettere ELS che appaiono nella Bibbia sono qualitativamente migliori in qualche modo rispetto a quelli che appaiono in altri libri. Essi indagano anche altri tipi di codice e di cifrature per riuscire a controbattere la critica. Tuttavia, mancando una misura oggettiva di qualità ed un modo oggettivo per selezionare i testi in esame, non è possibile stabilire se qualsiasi osservazione fatta sia significativa oppure no. Per questa ragione, la maggior parte dello sforzo fatto dagli scettici si concentra sulle cosiddette "dimostrazioni scientifiche" eseguite da Witztum, Rips e Gans. Confutazione scientifica dei codici Nel 1999, McKay, assieme ai matematici Dror Bar-Natan e Gil Kalai, e lo psicologo Maya Bar-Hillel, pubblicava un articolo in Statistical Science che asseriva fornire una adeguata confutazione dei primi lavori di Witztum e Rips. L'articolo venne rivisto anonimamente da quattro statistici professisti che dichiararono conclusiva la completa confutazione fatta da McKay. Le loro argomentazioni principali erano: * I dati utilizzati da Witztum e Rips erano una lista di nomi di rabbini in ebraico. La lingua ebraica è alquanto flessibile per quanto riguarda la pronuncia dei nomi e ogni rabbino ha parecchi appellativi diversi (alias e diminutivi), per questo motivo si dovrebbe avere un riguardo particolare nella scelta del nome da ricercare. Per questo i loro risultati possono essere spiegati affermando che i dati non erano stati raccolti correttamente. Dall'articolo: «...i dati erano ben lontani dall'essere stati chiaramente definiti dalle regole dei loro esperimenti. Piuttosto, c'era molta flessibilità di opinioni possibili, specialmente nella scelta dei nomi dei rabbini più famosi». * C'è un'evidenza indiretta che i dati non vennero di fatto raccolti in maniera corretta; vale a dire che la scelta dei nomi e delle pronunce era in qualche modo di parte, preferendo quelli che confermavano le ipotesi del codice. * Tentavi di ripetizione dell'esperimento, nonostante fosse fatto in modo analogo, non ottennero esattamente gli stessi risultati nelle ultime cifre. Dall'articolo: «Un problema tecnico che ci diede alcune difficoltà fu che WRR non è stato in grado di fornirci gli originali programmi per computer. Nessuno dei due programmi distribuiti da WRR, né le nostre implementazioni dell'algoritmo come descritto negli articoli di WRR, hanno prodotto in modo convincente le esatte distanze elencate WRR». L'articolo di McKay non andò così lontano da accusare Witzume e Rips di falsificazione del loro esperimento, invece discuteva sul fatto che l'esperimento ELS è estremamente sensibile al più piccolo cambiamento di pronuncia dei nomi. Questo fatto, combinato con la possibilità di opinioni contrastanti, venne sfruttato da McKay et al. per duplicare i risultati della Genesi in una traduzione ebraica di Guerra e Pace. Voci correlate Di argomento religioso-escatologico * Apocalisse * Bibbiomanzia * Codice Genesi * Crittografia * Ebraismo * Letteratura israeliana * Nostradamus * Numero della Bestia * Rabbino Weissmandel * Summary of Christian eschatological differences * Testi sacri ebraici Di argomento matematico * Teoria ergodica, che è di fondamento alla moderna teoria dell'informazione. * Teoria dell'informazione, che coinvolge alcune proprietà statistiche inerenti a lunghe sequenze di testo. * Teoria di Ramsey, che apporta l'interessante ed importante nozione di "coincidenze non evitabili" * Dinamiche simboliche, un sotto-campo della teoria ergodica che ha a che fare con la possibilità multidimensionale di sequenze simboliche. Note Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * Collegamenti esterni ;A favore dei codici nella bibbia * Doron Witztum's codes page di Doron Witzum, coautore dell' articolo su Statistical Sciences * Discovery Seminar di Harold Gans della Aish HaTorah * Pictographic bible codes, from Picture Bible Code website * Postdiction of Christmas Tsunami, from Bible Code Digest, an apparently distinct website (but offering very similar material) * Prophecy Truths, un website registrato a Fort Collins, nel Colorado, USA che vende "software per decrittare il codice della Bibbia" ;Siti web contro i codici nella bibbia * Mathematicians' Statement on the Bible Codes, an open letter signed by numerous mathematicians * "Scientific Refutation of the Bible Codes" by Brendan McKay (Computer Science, Australian National University) and others * Report on the committee experiment, from McKay's website * Bible Code page from Dror Bar-Natan (Mathematics, University of Toronto) * The Bible Code: A Book Review by Allyn Jackson, plus Comments on the Bible Code by Shlomo Sternberg, Notices of the AMS September 1997 (see the American Mathematical Society) * On the Witztum-Rips-Rosenberg Sample of Nations, by Dror Bar-Natan, Brendan McKay, and Shlomo Sternberg (from Bar-Natan's website) * The Bible "Codes": a Textual Perspective, by Jeffrey H. Tigay (Near Eastern Languages and Civilizations, University of Pennsylvania). Tigay attacca il concetto che possa esistere un singolo testo "corretto" nel quale si possano cercare gli ELSs, mettendo in evidenza la lunga indagine della scolastica sulle variazioni nel testo nella Bibbia ebraica. L'importanza degli ELS sembrebbe diminuire davanti alle centinaia o forse migliaia di deviazioni di pronuncia nei secoli, che spesso vengono consolidate, prendendo la forma di inserzioni di lettere nel testo. * The Bible Codes and the Clinton Sex Scandals excerpted from Once Upon a Number - The Hidden Mathematical Logic of Stories, by John Allen Paulos (Mathematics, Temple University) * THE BIBLE CODE di Ralph Greenberg (Mathematics, University of Washington) * The Case Against the Codes, di Barry Simon (Mathematics, Cal Tech), da Woody's Office Portal * Hidden Messages and The Bible Code dallo Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal, che pubblica lo Skeptical Inquirer Magazine * The Bible Code di Dave Thomas e Shocking New Codes Found in Drosnin Sequel!, both from New Mexicans for Science and Reason, maggiore confutazione dall'esibizione di "messaggi i codice" demenzialmente esilaranti ! * Are there Really Codes in the Bible? from Mayim Educational Network in Jerusalem * Ten Criticisms of the Bible Code and Cracking the Codes, both from Reasons to Believe, a creationist website ;Copertura dei media * The Bible Code, transcript of a story which aired on BBC Two, Thursday 20 November 2003, featuring comments by Drosnin, Rips, and McKay. Categoria:Bibbia Categoria:Ebraismo Categoria:Kabbalah Categoria:Futurologia